


Overtake

by rhinkipoo



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Choking, Kinktober, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: 23. Shibari | Corset |Against a wall





	Overtake

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is all consensual - just a game they play ;)
> 
> (Thanks to [LLSS ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) for looking over this for me!)

I am always surprised by Link’s strength - or at least the force he could behind it. It isn’t too often we play like this, but we both need to give into our primal selves right now. 

Link needs to overtake. I need to be overtaken. Simple as that. 

He tackles me from behind, the wind knocked out of me, I groan in pain and pleasure. I feel Link’s already hard cock pressing into my ass. I try to buck him off, but he only grabs and pins my hands at the small of my back. 

“Struggle all you want, boy, we both know how this is going to end.” Link growls in my ear. 

When he nips at my ear, straining the tiniest bit to reach, I roll us over. He’s surprised enough that I manage to escape his grasp and run for the door. Right before I make contact with the handle, he slams into me. 

“Where you goin, sugar?” He has a death grip on my hip, forcing it against the door, making it rattle. His other hand grabs my hair  _ hard _ . It hurts so good. 

“Shiiiit!” 

“That’s what I thought. You love being roughed up, don’t you, boy?” His words drip with sex, making my knees weak and my dick just that much harder. 

“Show me what you got, big man.” I reach both hands around him - one on his neck, the other his thigh. I pull him even closer against me. 

Simultaneously, he shoves his middle and ring fingers past my lips and shoves my joggers past my ass. 

“No underwear? God, you’re just asking for it.” He shames me, but I fucking love it. I feel my face, neck and chest burn. 

He unceremoniously pulls his fingers out of my mouth to only push them into my ass. The pain is exquisite. Thankfully, he shows a little mercy and holds his hand still as my body grows accustomed to the penetration. When I push down on his fingers, he starts pumping in and out of me. I whimper when I feel his spit dribble down my crack and he laughs at me. 

“So fucking desperate for my cock,” he teases. “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous today, not gonna make you beg for it.” He pulls his fingers out, and tickles at my opening. I can hear the smile in his voice, “but if you ask nicely…”

I’m so desperate to feel him inside of me, more than just his fingers, that I both ask and beg. I can’t help it. I need it. 

“Please, oh, please. Will you fuck me? Fill me up?” 

Link chuckles darkly at the base of my neck, and drags his tongue to the crook. He bites me hard as his cock penetrates me. (At some point, he’d managed to cover himself in lube so this would be more pleasurable than painful.) I practically scream, but push back to meet him halfway. 

He’s sweet for a few seconds, this is his favorite part, the first slide in. He lets my heat and tightness sink in before his head’s back in the game. His hands are back on me, gripping my cock and the back of my neck. My face is being pushed into the door. I fucking love it. 

He’s totally in control of my body. He’s fucking my ass and jerking me off, using me however he sees fit. I’m doing all I can to stay upright. 

“Fuck, baby, I need to see you.” He says, breaking character. He out of me just long enough to spin me around and hike my leg up before he’s sliding home. He kisses me as he fucks into me. It’s messy and wet and perfect. 

“I’m so close, make me come, please,” I beg. He grabs my right hand a moves it towards my cock, and I start stroking. He lets go and places it around my neck and squeezes. 

“Do it. Now.” 

He orders and I deliver. I come into the pants that are clinging around my thighs, and Link comes inside of me seconds after. We’re both panting, trying to catch our breaths. 

It’s amazing how much of a cuddle monster he becomes when we’re done. I might even say it’s my favorite part of playing rough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
